beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Jackson
Andrew "Andy" Jackson is a genetically engineered superhuman and is of Native American descent. Andy didn't get his powers by accident as it was stated in an ancient Native American prophecy that a descendant from the tribe will be chosen by the Taxon God to battle evil. His father and brother share the same blood and it would have been either the three of them to get powers but ultimately Andy was more suitable. Biography Pre-Birth In the eighteenth century, a Native American warrior was visited by the Taxon God in a dream stating "One of my children will choose a descendant of yours to carry our abilities and battle evil". This warrior then made it his high priority to marry and bare children so that he may fulfill the Taxon God's wish. Later on in the 21st century, a descendant of the warrior named Darnell married a Spanish woman by the name of Martha and they had two children, Andrew the oldest and Bart the youngest. Early Life When Andy was three and Bart had just turned one. His father Darnell had recently aqcuired a job at the high paying Eagle Industries a month later he went missing and another month later it appeared he had died, leaving Martha widowed and Andy and Bart fatherless. The family then moved to New York to start a new life. Trip to Eagle Industries When Andy turned seventeen and was a senior in high school. A new species of Arachnida had been discovered and was called a Taxon, the arachnid was given to Eagle Industries for studying, Eagle Industries then invited Andy's high school senior class to attend and be the first to see the Taxon. Andy was given a letter to be signed by his mother although his mother refused to sign it believing the company was the reason her husband was dead. Andy deciding to ignore his mother's stupid consipracies, forged her signature and attended the trip. The class arrived at Eagle Industries where they were showed around the many rooms, eventually they were showed the Taxon until a man who appeared to be working for the company came to Andy and asked him to follow him. Andy did so since he was always up for learning something new. The man took Andy into the room with other bred Taxon's, the man was then called to leave, leaving Andy all alone. Andy then looked and saw his surname in a file, Andy then unveiled the folder discovering his father was murdered by the company due to him discovering the secrets of the company's illegal genetic experiments, they also wanted his blood due to the Native American prophecy although he refused and threatened to tell the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom of their deeds. Andy then learned of his father's death, while searching for more evidence, a Taxon was released from the tank and it crawled onto Andy's neck stinging him with it's tail. Andy then fell unconscious. Awakening Andy then woke up in hospital and found his mother, brother and best friend Rex standing over him. Martha scolded Andy for going to the field trip and disobeying her orders she then told him Eagle Industries is evil. Andy was then about to tell them about his father but decided it would destroy his mother and brother finding out his father was murdered. Later that night, Andy was asleep and the Taxon God came to him telling him of the prophecy and that it was his destiny to battle evil. When Andy woke up he was confused and then went back to sleep. After Andy was released from the hospital, Andy then realized what the Taxon God meant by battling evil, his father was meant to die so that Andy could see the evils of Eagle Industries and stop them. Andy then tested out his powers and told his friend Rex about them, Andy asked Rex to make him a suit since he took a sowing class for senior year, Rex agreed. A few days later, Rex had finished the suit and Andy then tried the costume on, he then named himself...ARACHNID-MAN and his main goal was to stop Eagle Industries once and for all... Shutting Eagle Industries Down Arachnid-Man travelled to Eagle Industries, and entered through the vents. He was detected due to security drones detecting traces of genetically engineered DNA in the building, they shoot the vents and Arachnid-Man is forced to fight them off, after a sloppy battle, Arachnid-Man defeats the drones, the outcome is a torn costume and leg injury. Arachnid-Man travels to the eighth floor and is ambushed by at least over 50 guards, Arachnid-Man discovers a new ability and uses his Venom Strike to defeat all the guards in one. Finally Arachnid-Man goes to the top and final floor. He encounters the CEO, the CEO warns him not to do anything stupid, but Arachnid-Man blindly ignores these warnings and then another superhuman enters the room and begins attacking him with pyrokinesis. Arachnid-Man dodges the attacks before finally getting scorched and sent unconscious, the CEO then orders the villain named Fireroid to unmask him, he does so. The CEO then realizes that the vigilante was none other than Darnell Jackson's son, the CEO then orders Fireroid to take him to the dissection room, Andrew hears this and wakes up and begins attacking Fireroid, Fireroid then goes into his Stage II and his whole body becomes fire, Andrew has a hard time battling him, Andrew realizes his intelligence has increased, he then uses it to his advantage and goes to the swimming room, Andrew then tricks Fireroid into falling into the swimming pool depowering him. Andrew goes back to the CEO's office to find he has escaped, but Andrew has all the evidence to shut down Eagle Industries of America. Andrew puts his mask on and takes Fireroid to the I.A.F. Arachnid-Man goes back to Rex's house and claims that Eagle Industries isn't the only bad cooperation out there and it isn't the only bad thing in general, he must stay as Arachnid-Man and he must protect the innocent. Invasion of the Sarquil Army Graduation College Years Andy attended Stetson College of Higher Learning and his roommate was Tom Jones the two grew close over the years in college and fought many street-level thugs when Legacy wasn't available. Eventually, Andrew and Tom graduated the college and rejoined Legacy becoming higher members. 42 Years Later After graduating college, Andy went on to marry Luna Condor and the two had a son, Stanley Jackson who seemed to have no powers, Stanley grew up and had a child named Barry Jackson, making Andy a grandfather. Barry unlike his father possessed arachnid-like abilities. Appearance Andrew Jackson is caucasian male with blond hair and brown eyes. He's 5'10 and 145 lbs, although he can still lift 10 tons. Although he's skinny, he still attains muscles. He usually prefers to wear converse and puma shoes, he also likes to wear hoodies and in the winter a hoodie with a jacket. He also wears skinny jeans. Personality Andy is a strong-willed determined individual. He never takes no for an answer and never gives up in a situation that's against all odds. He is also a disobedient individual having an urged feeling to do the exact opposite of something when someone gives him a strict order. He is a caring person, who is loyal to his friends and family. If someone hurts anyone close to him he will hunt them down and quote "Break them in half". He is also loving, when someone is hurt emotionally he will stop at nothing to make them feel better again. His mother claimed that he was the best of the family all rolled up into one person: him. Powers & Abilities After being stung by the Taxon, it gave passed on it's abilities to Andy like it was stated in the prophecy, here is a list of abilities it has passed on. *'Genius Intellect' - After being stung by the Taxon it seemed to grant him general knowledge and scientific knowledge. It is unexplained how this could happen but scientific discoveries claim Taxon's are highly intelligent creatures thus it passing on it's intelligence to Andy. *'Superhuman Strength' - Andy has been granted superhuman strength enabling him to lift 10 tons and possibly 20 in high adrenaline levels. He must weaken his punches and kicks otherwise a full power blow could kill an ordinary thug although if he is fighting a similar match or someone superior he will put in his full power in punch. This strength has extended to his legs enabling him to jump at extraordinary heights, he uses this feat for transportation. *'Superhuman Speed' - Andy can push past the limits of the Human's finest athlete. At one point he has even proven to catch up to a car when running to his full potential. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Andy's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Durability' - Andy's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Andy's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being scorched by Fireroid. *'Superhuman Agility' - Andy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Andy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Wall-Crawling' - Andy possesses the ability to stick to walls, like the Taxon it induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Andy's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Venom Strike' - Like the Taxon, Andy can temporarily shock and paralyze his enemies as he produces a static frequency tapping into his opponent's body and temporarily shutting down their nerves. Also if all opponents are close together the strike can spread paralyzing all oppenents. *'Camouflage' - The Taxon granted Andy the ability to camouflage. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Genetically Engineered Characters Category:Solo Heroes Category:Noah Salsworth High School students Category:Legacy Members Category:Stetson College students Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120